Never Say Never
by Jenituls
Summary: Anna had always wanted an easy life with her one and only true love Yoh Asakura.But due to Yoh's leaving,this isn't quite the life she had in mind.


**Hey guyz.This just popped up in my head 1 day.Well I hope you enjoy.R&R.Please!**

**Never Say Never**

_How could you Yoh?_

_I thought you loved me._

_I always knew you as a nice sweet caring person._

_You never broke any of your promises._

_Out of all the promises you made_

_Why did you have to break the most important you?_

_The promise you made to me._

_When you're gone._

_You leave me empty in my heart._

_My heart is shattered and broken to pieces scattered all across the starry night sky._

_Then dissolves into nothingness._

_Love is a promise made to me,you can make and...break._

_Come back to me and free my soul_

_Heart _

_and_

_Pain. _

_Don't break our_

_Love_

_Vow_

_Commitment_

_Your promise._

_Love is a medicine._

_It helps heal the wounded_

_The lonely._

_The brokenhearted._

_People like Anna._

_Yoh saved Anna from her haunted painful past._

_He saved her from the pit of despair._

_He saved her from the point in life when you decide to put an end to it all._

_He taught her how to have feelings._

_What's it like to feel so many things she never could._

_He taught her how to love._

_But left her without any._

_This isn't like you_

_What happened to you?_

_Us?_

_Can I get forget?_

_Can I forgive?_

_Cover up all of the lies and broken trust?_

_All that I know for sure is that I still love you._

_And I always will._

_I will never love anyone else._

_But should I believe in love?_

_Everything like love hope and destiny always work out for people._

_So maybe I should believe there is hope that you will come back to me with the love we used to have._

_I shouldn't say I will never see you again._

_Or that you will never love me again._

_I have to believe and have faith._

_But you said you will never leave me._

_Then why am I here..._

_Alone?_

_Is it wrong that I shouldn't believe the word..._

_Never?_

_It's just one word yet it has two meanings.These meanings symbolizes good or bad._

_One is that you will never love anyone else but me._

_I will never be alone._

_You will never leave my side._

_The other..._

_I will never love you ever again._

_I will never heal from thepain you left me with._

_I will never see your happy peaceful face again._

_But which one was the one you meant?_

_You promised me you would always love me no matter what._

_And you would always be there for me._

_You promised me we would be together forever and have a great life._

_You promised me we would get away,live somewhere far better than here._

_You promised me we would have children of our own someday._

_They would be able to run around outside._

_You promised me we could live near a beach where the kids could play and have fun._

_You promised me everything I ever wanted and more._

_But I don't have everything you promised me._

_I don't care about those other things._

_All I could ever want for the rest of my life with nothing else,is you._

_But you do have everything you promised me..._

_With someone else._

_Your living the best days of your life._

_The life you always wanted._

_But you don't have me in it._

_Maybe I wasn't part of your perfect life or I was never part of your heart._

_Maybe I never existed to you._

_While you're enjoying your life,I live my life as I never imagined it to be._

_Never will I see your face again._

_Never will I have the life I always wanted._

_Never will I mend the pain of my heart and soul._

_Never will I find my soul that is lost somwhere within your own._

_Never will I find my heart that is now part of yours._

_Never will you love me again._

_Never._

_You said you would never let me go._

_You said you would never leave me._

_Never._

_If you don't mean what you say._

_Never say Never._

_A Poem dedicated to this fic:_

_Never say I love you, if it isn't really there  
Never talk about feelings, if you really don't care  
Never hold my hand, if you're gonna break my heart  
Never say you are gonna, if you don't plan to start  
Never look into my eyes and all you do is lie  
Never say hello if you really mean goodbye  
If you really mean forever, Then please say you'll try ..  
Never say forever.. Because forever makes me cry..._

_The End_

_/Xcalibar/_


End file.
